De dos a tres
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Blair debe confesarle algo a Chuck, algo que puede hacerlo muy feliz y cambiar su mundo para siempre o descolocarlo. ¿Como reaccionará? ONE-SHOT


Blair retorcía compulsivamente su hermoso chal de seda turquesa sobre su regazo, miraba el reloj de la pared cada pocos minutos, su nerviosismo la mantenía sentada recta y rígida en el sillón, sin embargo, una emoción cosquilleante burbujeaba en su estomago, haciéndola querer dar saltitos de un lado a otro.

Con un suspiro dejó el chal a un lado y entonces posó su mirada en el hermoso y brillante anillo de diamantes que reposaba en su anular derecho. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Después de tanto tiempo…y de tantas cosas…malas y buenas, lo habían logrado, Chuck y ella se habían casado. Encontrando en el otro un eterno amigo y compañero, y un cualificado amante.

Blair nunca imaginó que podría ser tan feliz. Ahora, como recién casados, cada mañana despertando juntos era pura y simple felicidad.

El reloj en la habitación marcó las siete pm y puntualmente, llaves tintinearon en la puerta, seguidas de la figura de un bien vestido y sofisticado Chuck, quien cargaba un maletín de negocios y lucia una ligera mirada cansada, eso cambió en cuanto fijó sus ojos en Blair, iluminándose al instante.

Le sonrió a su esposa con amor.

– ¿Lista para nuestra cena hermosa?- preguntó, dejando el maletín en la mesa del recibidor y posteriormente acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo a su altura tomó su mano y rozó con sus labios sus nudillos, logrando que Blair se estremeciera y sintiera mariposas en su vientre ante su toque y su mirada coqueta y profunda que podía ver más allá de su alma.

Ella asintió tímidamente, impropio de ella.

Chuck, conociéndola a la perfección notó inmediatamente algo mal. – ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó, acariciando la tersa piel en la parte de atrás del cuello de Blair, y acercándola mas a el.

–Por supuesto, estoy emocionada por nuestra noche.- le respondió ella, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y buscando sus labios para un beso electrificante y urgente. Se separaron luego de un momento para respirar un poco. Blair lo miró a los ojos y suavemente tocó su mejilla y acarició la línea de su mandíbula.

–Pero antes necesito decirte algo…- dijo, con su voz haciéndose un susurro a medida que hablaba.

Chuck le sonrió y se acomodo en el sillón junto a ella, sosteniendo sus manos.

–Bien, pero recuerda que nuestra reservación es para las nueve.- dijo Chuck inclinándose y depositando un beso suave en el hombro de Blair.

–Lo se, lo se, esto no tomara mucho…- le respondió.

Chuck se limitó a mirarla con interés, admirando cada detalle de su precioso rostro, y escuchando su linda voz.

Blair aclaró su garganta y trató de sacudirse los nervios mentalmente. Respiró pausadamente y repaso mentalmente las palabras que tanto había ensayado.

–Charles, te amo, y se que me amas, no tengo dudas con respecto a eso.- se tomó un momento para apretar un poco la mano de Chuck y dirigirle una significativa mirada y entonces prosiguió. –No tengo dudas con respecto a esto tampoco…yo…estoy en shock, un poco- ella rió brevemente. –pero estoy tan feliz… oh Chuck, ¡un bebe nuestro!- admitió por fin, con lagrimas de felicidad aflorando en sus ojos.

El aliento de Chuck quedó atascado en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente luciendo vidriosos, su boca formó una pequeña 'o' de sorpresa.

Blair reparo en eso y dijo suavemente: –Podrías decir algo…ya sabes…los nervios me están matando justo ahora.-

Chuck cerró su mandíbula con brusquedad y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos un poco en el proceso. Blair lo conocía muy bien, pero justo en ese momento no podía definir sus pensamientos, ni sentimientos. Su rostro era inescrutable. Solo deja ver lo sorprendido que se encontraba.

Finalmente Chuck habló, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Blair.

– ¿Estas embarazada?- preguntó en un quedo, ronco, susurro. No mirándola a ella, sino a un punto fijo en la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

–Si…lo estoy.- Blair le respondió cautelosamente, volviendo a apretar suavemente su mano.

Chuck clavó su mirada en ella, y Blair notó la veneración con la que el la miraba, la intensidad, todo el amor en una sola mirada.

En un segundo el la tomó por los hombros y plantó un beso apasionado en su boca, siendo correspondido de la misma manera, Blair rodeó su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. Después de un minuto Chuck se alejó solo lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara, sin soltarla de sus brazos. – ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó en voz baja con las comisuras de sus labios tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuando estoy embarazada o desde cuando lo se?- contraataco ella con otra pregunta entre risas.

–Ambas.- respondió el con rapidez.

–Lo se desde hace dos días, quería esperar el momento adecuando para decirte, y… creo que un mes y medio.- dijo Blair brillando de la emoción.

La sonrisa de Chuck se hizo más amplia. La estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos y la volvió a besar, compartieron algunas sonrisas y luego descansaron con sus frentes juntas y sus respiraciones jadeantes entremezcladas.

–Te amo Blair, te amo, te amo, te amo, y las amare a ambas por siempre.-

Blair sintió su corazón temblar ante tanta ternura.

–Yo también te amo Chuck. Y… ¿estas insinuando que será una niña?- preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja y mirándolo divertida.

El le sonrió con complacencia.

– ¿Como si no?, una perfecta replica de ti, que amare y consentiré cada día de mi vida…- respondió el, acariciando el sedoso cabello de Blair.

– ¿Y si fuese un niño tan guapo como tu?-

–De igual manera lo amare y cuidare. Por siempre.- Chuck sentía su corazón acelerado en su pecho y la fuerte sensación de éxtasis ante la noticia.

Un bebe de el y de Blair, su hijo o hija, que amarían con cada parte de su ser.

Chuck miraba a Blair con amor, veneración y alegría. Se sonrieron y rieron felices, más que nunca.

– ¡Oh!, tengo que contarle a mi madre, a Dorothea y a Serena, no se cual de todas se pondrá mas loca de la emoción.- comentó Blair, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposo.

Chuck hizo una mueca divertido.

–Si tuviese que apostar, diría que antes de enloquecer, Dorothea se desmayaría…- Chuck respondió y ambos rieron.

–Si eso es posible- coincidió Blair.

–Serena se alegra y será modesta y tu madre estará muy emocionada. – Chuck terminó de decir plantando un suave beso en los labios de Blair.

–Bueno, se nos esta haciendo tarde para la cena, mejor vamos ya.- dijo Blair en un susurro, rozando sus labios con los de Chuck al hablar.

–Por mi podemos quedarnos aquí si eso es lo que deseas…celebraremos aquí.-

–No, quiero salir contigo, tener una agradable cena…-

–Bien amor, celebraremos a lo grande. – respondió Chuck, levantándose y levantando delicadamente a Blair, tomando sus manos.

–Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Blair.

–Correcto, pero sin champaña ni vino…- mencionó Chuck con una media sonrisa.

Blair batió encantadoramente sus pestañas hacia el.

–Ni lo pensaría…- respondió.

Chuck y Blair caminaron hasta la puerta, con Chuck escoltándola. Se dirigieron a su intima cena, donde luego compartieron sonrisas secretas y miradas llenas de pasión. Con el fruto de su infinito amor creciendo poco a poco en el vientre de la Queen B.


End file.
